In the Flower Field
by SasukeU16
Summary: Today was the day I'm going to confess to my best friend that I love her, Ino Yamanaka was standing in the flower field in her mind was that exact thing she was determined to reveal her feelings for she thought she couldn't hold them in any longer. She sees her friend make it up the hill. SakuIno, Lemon. slight NaruHina & SasuKarin
1. Chapter 1

*Today was the day, today was the day I was going to tell Sakura Haruno my best friend I loved her*

Ino Yamanaka was standing their in the flower field in her mind she thought. the blue eyed blonde haired girl was determined to reveal her feelings for she thought she couldn't hold them in any longer and she needed to get them out before she scared the poor Haruno by kissing her forcefully.

She looked to see the pink haired friend making her way up the flowery hill, It was around evening so the orange and pink sunset was out making it a beautiful evening at that. Ino just hoped Sakura wouldn't hate her after she told her what she felt. Since the boy they both loved or used to love, Sasuke left the village Ino had been sad yet she ended up developing these feelings for her friend.

"Hey Ino." Sakura says with a smile on her face breaking the blonde girl out of thought.

"Hey Sakura, Thanks for taking the time meeting me." Ino says smiling back.

"Anytime Ino, I'm happy to be here. I remembered we used to pick flowers all the time back when we were younger before we got all Sasuke crazy...I loved doing that with you it was always the highlight of my day spending time with you anyway enough of that...So what flowers do you want me to pick?" Sakura questions, her emerald green eyes staring into Ino's beautiful blue eyes.

Ino looked down to see the pretty purple basket in Sakura's hand, Ino took deep breath, *Oh god she thought we were picking flowers…*

"I wasn't planning on picking flowers…I actually wanted to talk to you…" Ino replies.

"Oh well how about you talk and I'll still pick flowers." Sakura suggested as she started to pick some of the flowers that caught her eye, Ino noticed she picked a lot of her favorite flower which was the red rose.

"W-What I'm about to say it might ruin our friendship, you might even hate me as well…" Ino says.

"I know I've hated you in the past but I could never hate you, so go on." Sakura replies smiling as she finishes picking flowers.

"I…I…never mind." Ino says turning away from the pink haired girl.

"Well if you have nothing to say then I would like to say something, I mean to show what I want to say here." Sakura says as she gives the flower basket to Ino.

Ino smiles and takes it. "You shouldn't have, you're a good friend, Sakura."

"Um…what I meant is…I love you Ino…" Sakura replies blushing slightly looking away to hide her slight embarrassment for falling in love with her best friend who probably didn't feel the same she thought

"Y-You love me, S-Sakura?" Ino replies shocked of what just came out of the Haruno's mouth.

"Yes… I guess even when we were younger I felt something for you but at that time I pushed those feelings away, I thought they went away, I focused my feelings on Sasuke and when he left I guess those old feelings came back, I tried hiding them but I decided I didn't want to." Sakura says.

Ino smiled happily and hugged the pinkette kissing her cheek lovingly. "I'm so happy you feel the same!"

"W-Wait the same, I didn't know you felt the same why as I did, I thought you saw me as a friend." Sakura replies shocked.

"I was scared to reveal my feelings, I mean I asked you out here to tell you but I ended up not…" Ino replies.

"Well in this case you being a scaredy-cat it's decided that I get to be the dominate of the relationship." Sakura says smirking.

"Say what now?" Ino questions.

"That's right, I dominate you, Ino." Sakura says turning that smirk into a smile.

"I'm stronger than you so I should be dominate." Ino replies.

"Nope, I'm stronger, sweetie." Sakura replies starting to walk off.

Ino just stands there confused on why Sakura was walking off, Sakura turned back to the blonde Yamanaka. "You coming?"

"Uh…Yeah! Ino replies running after the girl she was now officially dating.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino followed Sakura back to her place not saying a word, Sakura let the two inside and closed the door. The two took their shoes off, Ino looks around and sees nothing had changed, Sakura turns to her with a smile before wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her closer to her kissing her passionately.

Ino kissed her back wrapping her arms around the pink haired girls neck, Sakura being strong luckily she had her training from the legendary Lady Tsunade. She picked Ino up carrying her bridal style to her room laying her on the bed getting on top of her kissing her again.

Ino pulls away and looks up at the female panting slightly. "W-What about your parents?"

"They're on a mission…They won't be home for a week so don't worry your blonde cute head." Sakura says smiling as she leans down and kisses her again.

Ino kisses back, Sakura's hands roam down Ino's body her hands wanted to desperately go inside the blonde's shirt to feel her up but her purple cropped shirt was too tight. So instead her hands wandered down touching her legs and her outer and inner thighs. Ino moaned out slightly.

"S-Sakura…Don't you think we're moving too fast?" Ino questions.

"No I don't, it was bound to happen and we don't need to wait, I want to feel your skin, Let me make you happy, Ino-Chan." Sakura replies as she starts to unbutton Ino's purple top.

"I'm ready for you, I was just making sure, Sakura-Chan." Ino says with a smile.

Sakura finished unbuttoning the cropped shirt revealing Ino's lacy black with purple bra, Sakura just stared down at her boobs admiring them, She smiled thinking how those boobs she always thought were beautiful were finally hers.

Sakura returns to kissing the blonde Yamanaka, She shoves her tongue inside her mouth exploring the hot craven, Ino kisses back moaning into her. Sakura pulled away and kissed down Ino's neck before sucking on it gently, she pulls away and soon unclasp Ino's bra removing it tossing it to the ground, Ino lays down on the bed while Sakura above her kisses down her body, kissing her stomach, her hands cupping Ino's breasts.

Sakura brought her mouth over the pink erect nipple suckling on it while her other hand played with the other nipple cupping her breast as well. Her tongue licked circles around it before lightly nips it teasingly making Ino moan, Sakura pulls away and returns to kissing the blonde.

Ino pulls away and changes their positions straddling the pink haired girl, She smiles looking down at her.

"You think I'm going to let you have all the fun, Haruno?" Ino questions.

"I wouldn't think you would." Sakura replies.

Ino leans down toward her sucking on her neck, Her hands traveling up her red with white trip shirt, her hands going under her bra feeling up her breasts, she rubs her nipples lightly occasionally twisting and pulling them making them hard under her touch as well as the pink haired female to moan out, Ino satisfied pulled away from her neck kissed her sucking on her bottom lip before sliding her tongue inside her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance dancing in each other's mouths moans filling the room.

Ino pulls away and unzips Sakura's shirt taking it off revealing a hot pink silky bra, she took no time in unclasping it tossing it to the floor, she lowered herself to her nipples to suck on them giving them the same treatment making Sakura moan out, She pulled away to reclaim the girl's lips only for Sakura to switch their positions.

"So much better…" Sakura says more to herself.

She kisses the Yamanaka, Her hands roaming down her body, Sakura's hands touch feelings Ino's legs, reaching near her thighs, Sakura being frisky enough moving her hand further up reaching her hand in feeling Ino's underwear which was silky, her fingers brush against it feeling the wetness.

Sakura pulls away and smirks, Ino blushes lightly looking up into Sakura's emerald-green eyes, Sakura pulled her hand out and removed herself from Ino's body slightly only to remove Ino's purple skirt and black under shorts and toss them, all that was left was her black silky panties. Sakura also removed her beige skirt and black shorts as well leaving herself in her white underwear.

Ino pulled Sakura toward her wrapping her arms around her neck kissing her passionately, Sakura kissed her back wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist placing herself back on top of her.

Sakura removed her hands from Ino's waist, one of her hands roaming down going inside Ino's panties feeling her smoothness. Ino pulled away from the kiss to look at Sakura, Sakura moved away from the smoothness moving her hand down deeper stroking her, Ino moaned out ready to stop Sakura's motion only for Sakura to pin both of her hands above her head with her free hand.

"S-Sakura, Don't." Ino pleads.

Sakura didn't bother to listen, she returned to stroking her womanhood in a rhythmic motion, her fingers rubbing against her clit making Ino moan out as well as making her back arch in the touch.

"You like that don't you, Ino?" Sakura asks seductively.

"Mhm, Don't stop, S-Sakura…." Ino replies.

Sakura smiles happy to know she had everything over the blonde Yamanaka to know she could make her react like this, Sakura continued her motion she soon dipped a finger inside her moving it inside her, Sakura removed her free hand from Ino's arms, Ino soon draped her arms around Sakura's neck as she moaned at the sudden movement down at her womanhood. Sakura added a second finger thrusting them in and out of the Yamanaka making her moan out before knowing it the wetness down there had grown.

Sakura removed her fingers from inside the blonde, Ino laid there panting and blushing looking up at Sakura, Sakura examined her fingers moving them around before licking them seductively.

"Mhm…You taste good, Ino." Sakura says before spreading Ino's legs and dipping her head down there.

She began to lick and suck on Ino's womanhood making Ino moan out loud and arch her back high rising it off the bed. She soon began to moan out Sakura's name, Sakura tongue dipped inside Ino and then out beginning to swirl around Ino's clit.

"S-Sakura…I…I can't take anymore…." Ino moans out.

Sakura pulled away and took of her own underwear, Ino looked down at her to see Sakura's own wetness, Ino blushed thinking she's the cause of that wetness, Sakura smiled before kissing Ino passionately, Ino kissed her back her arms snaking back around Sakura's neck pulling her closer, their bare bodies touching.

They began to rub their woman hoods together, softly at first then picking up rubbing roughly the moans filled the room as the two enjoyed their bliss together the two soon released together and collapsing on the bed together in each other's arms, Ino laid her head on Sakura's shoulder, Sakura pulls the blanket up covering the two falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning arrived, Waking the two girls up was the phone ringing loudly, Sakura groaned before sitting up stretching, she got up and grabbed her white fluffy robe putting it on and walking out into the living room picking up the phone.

"Hello? " Sakura answered.

"Hey, Hey, Hey my good friend, How would you feel about having a girls night out?" It was her friend Ten Ten.

"I…Uh…Was thinking of just staying in for the night." Sakura answers.

"Nonsense Sakura, you are not allowed to stay in and make sure to call Ino and let her know for me, Thanks and we will meet at my house at 6:00 bye girl!" TenTen shouts hanging up.

Sakura growled slightly into the phone before hanging up, She went back into her bed room to see Ino was getting dressed.

"What do you think you're doing, Ino-Chan?" Sakura questions looking at her.

"I'm getting dressed." Ino answers slipping her skirt on buttoning it finishing up dressing.

"You know, clothes on you should be a crime." Sakura says with a smile walking up to her wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close kissing her.

Ino kisses the pink haired girl back wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck leaning into the kiss before pulling away.

"I must be going, I heard there's girl's night tonight and I should get ready." Ino says.

"I'll come get you and we can walk over to TenTen's together." Sakura says smiling.

"Sounds perfect, can't wait. See you later." Ino replies kissing the pink haired girl before leaving the house to go home.

Ino came through the door of her home, She was about to go to her room when her Father had stopped her by shouting her name, She turned to see he was sitting on the couch it seemed he was reading a newspaper before she came in.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you…I spent the night at a friend's house." Ino says.

"It better not have been a boy…" He replies.

"Dad! For your information it was Sakura, now I'm going up to my room, I'm hanging out with the girls tonight so don't wait up for me I might not be home." Ino says marching up to her room.

He shook his head mumbling something about troublesome teenagers before going back to reading his newspaper.

Ino instantly shed herself of her old clothes tossing them into the dirty laundry basket before going into the bathroom turning on the bath as well as filling it with bubbles, she soon got in it taking a deep breath enjoying the warmth of the bath, and she laid back for a bit before deciding to clean herself.

She soon got out wiping herself off with her purple towel before slipping on her pink with white Sakura blossoms robe on stepping out to her room to pick out her outfit for the night.

Ino first slipped on a black bra with pink lace on it and some pink silky underwear, then she decided to wear a spaghetti strap tank top and a purple flurry skirt that went to her thighs as well as some black heeled boots, her hair was put up in her usual ponytail, She felt no need for accessories for she had a feeling they would only come off later that night.

She killed some time in her room listening to music and singing, she looked to see it was around 5:30. She went downstairs to wait for Sakura, It was now 5:45, there was a knock on the door, and Ino walked up and opened it to see her female lover standing with a small smile on her face.

Sakura was wearing a lime green t-shirt, no accessories besides a brown belt, she wore light blue skinny jeans and some black and white converse.

"Alright Dad, I'm leaving now, Have a good night!" Ino shouts.

"Okay, you have fun. Sakura make sure to look out for my daughter as well as yourself, dear." He replied.

"Oh I will." Sakura says with a slight smirk.

Ino stepped out shutting the door, Sakura took no time to kiss the blonde, and Ino kissed her back before the two girls walked off and soon arrived at Ten Ten's.

They saw that the other girls were already there, Hinata Hyuga, Temari from the Sand, and even Karin Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin as well as someone close to Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls sat there in Ten Ten's house, Ten Ten was wearing a red tank top that tied by the neck, some blue jeans and some black shoes, Hinata was wearing a purple tank top, over it was a blue jean jacket and she wore a white skirt and some black flats, Karin was wearing a red dress with a black jacket over it and some black boots, Karin only smiled politely and Ten Ten looked very worried about what might happen.

"I invited Karin…I hope you don't mind, Girls." TenTen says.

"I don't mind it at all, she is a part of our village now so we should just include her." Sakura says sitting down on the couch.

"I don't mind either." Ino chimes in.

"Really? I thought you'd be upset that I won Sasuke-Kun's heart instead of the two of you." Karin says.

"Nope, He broke our hearts so you can have him." Sakura says.

The room stays silent before TenTen coughs breaking the awkward silence.

"We should go." TenTen says shutting the lights off going out the door.

The girls left the house, TenTen locking it of course, they soon went to the small club/bar down the street, and not many people went there so it was kind of like a getaway for the girls.

"Shots for us girls and keep them coming!" TenTen shouts paying the bartender.

"Alright pretty babe." He replies.

The girls drank their shots, Hinata scared to try it, TenTen being pushy made her drink it and soon she started drinking more, Poor girl would have a hangover in the morning.

It seemed Karin and Sakura were getting along for they were playing pool, Ino put on a song and started to dance on the dance floor, moving her hips and her whole body to the beat, Sakura lost concentration stared at Ino.

"Sakura, you're turn." Karin snaps.

"Oh…Uh right…Sorry…The song just distracted me." Sakura replied.

Oh wow, I didn't know you'd like songs like this…I always thought you'd be too uptight to enjoy sexual songs like Candy land by blood on the dance floor." Karin says.

"Whatever, You're turn, Princess." Sakura snaps.

Soon enough Ino was joined by an unwanted guest, it was a white-haired boy with purple eyes, He was wearing a black button up shirt, a necklace that had a design of a circle with a triangle in it and black pants as well. He was dancing to close to her.

"Um sir, Could you please move away, I really just want to dance by myself…" Ino says.

"Oh come on baby, don't you want a dance partner?" He questions.

"No sorry." Ino replies.

"Well my names Hidan, What's yours sweetie?" He questions.

"Ino, but that doesn't have to do with anything, I told you I wanted to dance alone." Ino replies.

"Come on baby, Just let me stay and dance with you, you're so cute, Ino." Hidan says continuing to dance close to her grinding up against her, touching her inappropriately.

Sakura couldn't stand to watch this, she stopped playing pool with Karin and walked up to the two.

"Is there a problem here?" Sakura asks.

"No we're just fine." Hidan says.

Sakura looks over at Ino who seemed pretty upset. "Ino?"

"I said we're fine, now go away." He replies before she could.

"Come on Ino, Let's go." Sakura says tugging on her arm only for Ino to be tugged back from her.

"She's not going anywhere she can go after I get to dance with her, Jashin wants me to dance with her." Hidan says.

"She doesn't want to dance, shove your Jashin who ever that is up your ass, now let her go." Sakura snaps getting angrier by the minute.

Sakura soon punched the white-haired boy sending him to the floor, Sakura took Ino's hand running out of the bar, and running past another person that was coming which was Sasuke Uchiha who was coming to get Karin.

Sakura and Ino ran until they were far away from the bar, they ended up in some alley, they stopped panting for breath, Sakura looked over at Ino.

"You okay?" Sakura asks.

"Y-Yeah, that guy was such an asshole, Thank you for helping me." Ino says.

"No need to thank me." Sakura replies with a smile straightening up along with Ino.

Ino hugged Sakura who hugged her back. "If it wasn't for you I would have had to dance with that loser and I didn't want to because the only person I wanted to dance with was you, Sakura."

Sakura pulled away and looked into Ino's blue eyes who stared back into her Emerald ones, Sakura pushed Ino against the wall kissing her, Ino kissed her back wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her closer, Sakura's hands roamed up Ino's shirt feeling her soft skin soon making goose bumps, She soon went under her bra touching her nipples that were already hardened, she smirked into the kiss and soon rubbed them twisting them making Ino moan into the kiss, She stopped messing with her nipples soon.

Sakura pulled away and kissed down the blondes neck, her leg going between Ino's thighs rubbing against her skin as well as her womanhood, the fabric of Sakura's pants and Ino's thin silky underwear making her easily wet, Ino moaned out at the friction.

"S-Sakura…" Ino gasped.

"Yes, Ino?" Sakura questioned pulling away from Ino's neck.

"Y-You're leg…" Ino replies.

Sakura looked down and saw what her leg was doing, she moved it and kissed Ino, Ino kissed back her arms still around Sakura's neck, Sakura's hand moved down going inside Ino's skirt reaching into her underwear rubbing Ino's clit, Ino pulled away from the kiss clutching to Sakura moaning out loudly bucking her hips into Sakura's hand which made Sakura's hand move making her rub her womanhood making her wetter.

"S-Sakura…S-Stop…" Ino moans out.

"You like it so why should I?" Sakura questions with a smirk.

Ino blushed slightly, Sakura soon knelt and removed Ino's underwear, and she looked up.

"You're so wet, Ino-Chan." Sakura says as she touched Ino's womanhood.

Sensitive to the touch, Ino whimpered, Sakura soon moved her mouth over it, sucking on it, licking it dipping her tongue inside her making Ino moan out loudly leaning her hand against the brick wall enjoying it.

Sakura stopped and soon inserted two of her fingers inside Ino's womanhood thrusting them in and out of her making her moan out more gripping Sakura's hair roughly. Sakura groaned slightly before removing her fingers moving them on Ino's womanhood stroking her, Sakura placed her mouth back on Ino's sucking on her licking her clit then thrusting her tongue inside her and soon repeating that process making her release, Sakura cleaned it up.

"I-I love you, Sakura." Ino says.

"I love you too, now let's go." Sakura says.

"C-Can I have my underwear back?" Ino questions.

"Hmm…No, I'm not done with you." Sakura replies slipping Ino's underwear into her pants pocket taking Ino's hand walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and Ino returned to Sakura's house, the two took their shoes off at the door, Sakura didn't bother to turn on a light, she kissed Ino passionately who kissed her back, and Sakura led them to the bedroom. Sakura pushes Ino onto the bed getting on top of her returning to kissing her.

Sakura's tongue darts into Ino's mouth, exploring the hot carven of the blonde, Ino joins in her tongue playing around with Sakura's moans filling the room. Sakura pulls away and removes Ino's shirt tossing it somewhere into the room. She eagerly took Ino's pink bra off tossing it as well.

"Sakura, I'm almost all stripped and you're all clothed….It's not fair." Ino whines.

"Ino, Life isn't always fair but fine…" Sakura says as she strips of her shirt.

Ino growls slightly before taking Sakura's white bra off tossing it, Sakura smiled before latching her lips onto one of Ino's hard nipple, her other hand tugged on the other one. Ino moaned out, Sakura licked the nub teasingly as her other hand left Ino's other nipple traveling down taking Ino's skirt off tossing it and soon her hand began to rub her making Ino move into her.

"K…Keep going, S...Sakura…" Ino moans out closing her eyes enjoying it as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck.

Sakura smirked and pulled away from the nipple and stopped rubbing her, Ino stared up at her confused on why Sakura moved away from her. Sakura removed her belt and soon removed her pants leaving herself in lacy white underwear, Ino smirked and pushed Sakura down on the bed getting on top of her straddling her.

Ino kissed Sakura's pink lips passionately as her hands traveled down Sakura's body touching her softly making Sakura's skin spread with goose bumps. Ino pulled away and kissed her way down leaving Sakura's face, she kissed down Sakura's chest, her lips teased Sakura's pink nipple, her tongue dipped onto it licking it slowly making it erect, she soon sucked on it making Sakura moan out. Ino's hand slipped into Sakura's panties stroking her, she pulled away from the nipple looking down at Sakura with a smirk.

"Oh Sakura…You're very wet…I think you've enjoyed yourself, don't you like this, my fingers stroking your flesh, making you even more aroused?" Ino questions as she fastens her strokes.

"Ahhh…Y-Yes…Ino…" Sakura moans out.

Ino smiles as she thrusts two of her fingers into Sakura moving them around stretching them, Sakura threw her head back moaning out gripping the bed sheets, Ino thrusted fast and roughly inside her.

"I-Ino…That's good….Keep going…" Sakura moans.

Ino continued as she hit a spongy area, her g-spot, which made Sakura's back arch up and moan out loudly moaning out Ino's name blissfully. Ino continued to hit it as Sakura yelled out 'Right there' 'that's the spot'

Ino pulled her fingers out and looked at Sakura who was laying there panting, Ino smirking licked her fingers sucking on them seductively, Sakura looked at her, She soon felt aroused again. Sakura now regaining energy had flipped their positions, she reached down on the floor grabbing her brown belt, and she smirked at Ino and tied them around Ino's hands.

"Am I in trouble for taking over, Sakura-Chan?" Ino says with a smile on her face.

"You've been a naughty girl…Naughty girls need to be punished." Sakura says as she got off Ino and went to her drawer grabbing a purple vibrating dildo, she soon jumped back on the bed, and she sat in front of Ino.

Sakura roamed her hands all around her own body, touching her nipples softly then tugging at her nipples moaning slightly, Sakura decided to put a show on for the blonde. Her hands left her nipples roaming down soon touching herself, she stroked herself, touching her clit then fingering herself. She soon began moaning loudly, she stopped before coming towards an orgasm, she then stuck the dildo turning it on inside her moving it around beginning to moan again. She soon reached her finish releasing on the dildo, she pulled it out keeping it in her hand and crawled on top of Ino.

"Did you like that, Ino-Chan, Do you wish I would have put this in you making it do the same to you as it did to me?" Sakura questions.

Ino stared up at Sakura, She felt herself throbbing down there, her nipples felt erected, and she wished she could have touched herself to make it stop.

"Do you want to taste me?" Sakura questions.

Ino nodded. Sakura smiled again and stuck the wet part in her own mouth licking it sucking it clean.

"Sorry Ino-Chan…I wanted to see how I tasted…" Sakura replies.

Without warning Sakura had thrusted the dildo turning it on inside Ino, Ino moaned out loud, Sakura moved the object inside her, thrusting it in her fast, Ino threw her head back, her back arching up with a shudder. She moaned out Sakura's name.

Soon Ino came to her finish as Sakura thrusted it into her special spot making her moan out with a groan. Sakura pulled it out turning it off. She licked it clean as well and untied Ino kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Sakura…" Ino pants out.

"I love you to." Sakura replies as the two lay there together, the dildo hitting the floor as they fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura and Ino laid there in bed sound asleep, they soon awake when they heard the front door open, Sakura and Ino hurried to put their clothes on only to barge into the room while they were half-dressed. Sakura had some pants on but didn't have a shirt on, she was in her bra from last night. Ino had her underwear and skirt on as well as her bra. The girls stayed silent as Sakura looked at the two who were mortified.

"We leave for a week and we come back to see you're having female relations with Ino here? Ino please leave, we need to talk to our daughter, and we will let your father know about this young lady." Sakura's father says.

"I love Ino, and she loves me. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Sakura asks.

"We will talk about this…Ino please leave." Her father replies as she looks at Ino sternly asking her to leave.

Ino put her shoes on and started to walk out, she looked back at her lover, who looked back at her, Ino's eyes began to water. She left the Haruno house walking down the street, she didn't want to go home. So she went and sat on a bench, she put her head in her hands and leaned down and began to sob.

"Ino?" Her friend Hinata calls out walking up.

Ino looked up and wiped her tears away, Hinata sat next to the blonde looking at her concerned. "Ino, what's wrong, Why are you crying?"

"W-Well…The reason why I didn't want to dance with that guy is because…I'm in love and dating Sakura…Today her parents come home and see us...They're going to tell my Father…And I fear they're going to keep us apart…" Ino sobs.

"I-Ino….I'm so sorry…I-I hope things work out with the two of you…As well…You don't have to worry about that guy….Hidan you don't have to worry about him…K-Karin's boyfriend…Sasuke he took care of him." Hinata says as she gets up to go.

"What Hinata." Ino speaks up.

"Y-Yes Ino?" Hinata replies.

"You were pretty smashed last night…How did you get home?" Ino questions her mind running on curiosity for the raven haired girl.

"O-Oh…W-Well N-Naruto came by the club…H-He saw me and saw what was going on…He grabbed me and yelled at TenTen for getting me drunk and he took me back to his house and I fell asleep, H-He slept next to me, I was shocked and overwhelmed when I saw him." Hinata replies.

"Well thanks for taking the time to talk to me…You better go rest, your head must be killing you…" Ino says with a small smile.

"It is…J-Just keep your faith with the Sakura thing…I-I love you friend." Hinata says before leaving.

Ino sat there for a few before sighing and getting up heading home, she opened the door to see her Father sitting on the couch, he looked upset, She slipped her shoes off and went into the living room to face him.

"Ino Yamanaka, I hear you've been over at Sakura's…I heard from her parents that it seemed the two of you had done more than hanging out like regular friends..." Inoichi says.

Ino leaned against the wall her head held down not able to look her father in the eye, She nodded. He stared at the ground before standing up and walking off.

"Dad…You don't choose love…love chooses you…Please don't hate me and don't make me stay away from Sakura…I may love her but she's also my best friend." Ino pleads.

Inoichi turns to Ino and sighs. "I could never hate you…and I can't keep you away from Sakura…You're a teenager now almost an adult….But I don't think Sakura's parents are going to agree with her on that with her…"

He leaves the room, Ino goes up stairs and changes into some comfy clothing, and she was wearing a purple tank top and some white and light purple checkers on them. She plopped on the bed and pulled her phone out to text Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I hope things went well, I'm sorry about what happened this morning, I love you." Ino wrote.

She threw her phone down on the bed and laid back, she closed her eyes and rested her head until she heard her phone vibrate, and she quickly picked it up. It said a 'new message from Sakura.'

She clicked to read it, her heart racing. She read the message and soon put her phone down, her heart broke you could hear shatter, her tears ran down her cheeks and she put her face into the pillow crying out.

The message read: "Hey Ino…I'm sorry I can't continue seeing you because of my parents, we can still be friends….Look I can't talk right now…But I'll hopefully talk to you tomorrow at your work shop."

Ino cried her eyes out falling asleep with her phone by her side. She slept through the night thanks to crying her eyes out which put her to sleep, Morning arrived fast, and it was around 10:00 that her alarm went off waking her up.

She got up and took a shower and got ready for work at the family owned flower shop, she wore an orange shirt and some blue jeans with some flats. She left going down stairs, she grabbed the shop keys that were on the counter and left the house, her father still sleeping, and He left the shop to her for the day.

Ino made her way through the streets of Konaha, She finally got to the shop unlocking it and going inside before going to the desk she flipped the sign to say 'open.'

Hours passed by, people came, people left, it was around the afternoon when the bell at the top of the door signified someone was coming it, Ino was leaning against the counter reading a magazine and didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"If you need any help just ask, I'll be right with you." Ino speaks out.

Moments later. "I found what i'm looking for...I'm ready to pay."

Ino looked up to see Sakura holding a red rose out to Ino, and some money. The room stayed silent.


	7. Chapter 7

The Yamanaka Flower Shop had gone quiet, Ino and Sakura stared in a kind of awkward silence at each other. Sakura only smiled slightly while Ino didn't know what to feel, yesterday she had just gotten a text from the girl and know she's here buying a flower.

"It's on the house, Sakura. No need to pay." Ino says breaking the silence.

"Thank you." Sakura smiles.

Ino leaves the counter walking around the shop checking the flowers to see if they needed to be watered or thrown out for being dead, she looked out to see the weather was under the weather, it was going to rain. No one would come by so she went to the door flipping the sign to say 'closed'. She saw Sakura was still standing there.

"You still looking around, Sakura?" Ino questions.

Sakura walked up to her. "No, I got this rose for a reason, I've gotten it for you."

Sakura placed the flower down and walked up to the blonde, she spun her around and kissed her passionately, she pushed her against the wall.

"Sakura, Stop…" Ino says.

Sakura doesn't reply she only kisses down her neck, she bites the sensitive flesh making the blonde whimper, she sucked on it making her moan out. Sakura's hand roamed underneath Ino's shirt slipping under the bra rubbing one of her nipples making Ino groan at the touch, Sakura soon pulled away.

"Why should I stop, you love it." Sakura says looking at the blonde.

"Your text, that's why…" Ino replies.

"My text. That was only to make my parents calm down, they were peering over my shoulder, Listen I don't care what they say, and I love you I want to be with you." Sakura says pulling Ino's shirt off tossing it to the ground.

Ino goes to reply only to be quieted by Sakura as she unclasped her bra leaving her top half-naked, her nipples were already erected from the slight breeze as well as Sakura's persistent. "Let's save our words for after…"

Sakura took a nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it before sucking on it, her other hand played around with the other. Ino leaned against the wall, her eyes shut enjoying it. She gasped out while moaning. Sakura pulls away and kisses down her stomach, her tongue dips into her navel going back up licking slowly. She nips at the skin giving her love bites, Ino slides down hitting the floor, Sakura gets between her legs wrapping her arms around her waist kissing her.

Ino kisses the pinkette back wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her close, Sakura's hands roam down her body she reached the hem of Ino's jeans and unbuttoned them, she reached her hand inside her pants and underwear, stroking her now wet pussy. Ino moaned into the kiss, Sakura took this as an opportunity to slide her tongue inside the blondes mouth exploring the hot carven, her tongue touched Ino's tongue asking to play, Ino and Sakura's tongue battle for dominance no one really won, they more of danced around, as they did that Sakura had slipped Ino's underwear off

Sakura pulled away from the kiss and took off her red shirt, then unclasped her light pink bra tossing it to the floor. Sakura took Ino's jeans off leaving her in her purple now soaked underwear. Sakura removed her beige skirt along with her black tight shorts and her underwear. She moved over grabbing her brown bag she had with her, she pulled out a pink strap on dildo strapping it on herself.

"W-Where did you get that?" Ino questions.

"For some reason our Hokage had given it to me for a birthday present, I believe she was drunk…because she hinted for when and if I ever got interested in a female, I'm glad I kept it." Sakura says smirking.

Sakura took no time and thrusted it in her making her scream out, Sakura moved inside her getting a rhythm making Ino easy into it moaning. Sakura picked up the pace and thrusted harder into the blonde. Ino made Sakura stop, Ino got off and flipped their positions, Sakura was leaning against the wall while Ino got on top of her, and she pushed her dripping wet womanhood onto the strap on, she started to bounce up and down, her breasts bouncing gracefully.

Sakura grabbed onto her pale hips angling her right so she would thrust into her prostate, you could hear the sloshing as she bounced herself on it pleasuring herself. Sakura thrusted up. Ino moaned out Sakura's name over and over as the press as Sakura thrusted into her special spot making her explode.

Sakura pulled out of the Yamanaka, the two panting heavily, Ino recovers and gets off the pink haired girl. "You're not done are you?"

"Of course not, babe." Sakura replies getting Ino on all four thrusting back inside her.

Sakura pounded into her, you could hear the slapping of their skin connecting together, the sweat dripped of their skin, Ino moaned out as every thrust was rhythmic and hard.

"O-Oh…S-Sakura…That's it…Fuck me harder…God…" Ino moans out.

Sakura continued to do as she was making the blonde moan out in ecstasy, her moans sounding like music. Sakura pulled out ditching the strap on. She got on top of the blonde, her mouth facing her wet pussy, she licked the slit before shoving her face further in. Her tongue circles her clit licking up and down it before sucking on it making the blonde gasp out whining at the pressure. Ino pressed her mouth to Sakura's back side, sucking on her wet womanhood, her tongue dipping inside her, Sakura pulls away and moans out before going back in, her tongue dipping inside Ino sucking on her, and muffled moans sounded the quiet flower shop, The two girls came on each other's faces, they licked it up eagerly.

They pulled away from each other, Sakura got off of her and kissed her passionately. The two laid there regaining their energy the two then gathered their clothing putting it on.

"Ino, I love you." Sakura says making herself clear.

"I love you too…But what are we going to do about your parents…?" Ino questions.

"If you're up for it…Run away with me." Sakura says.

"You're kidding this is our home." Ino replies.

"I'm not…Say you'll run away with me." Sakura says dead serious looking into her eyes.

Ino looked back, she thought about it then smiled. "I'll go anywhere with you, I love you and wouldn't want anything else."

Sakura kissed her, Ino left a note in the flower shop counter, locked it up putting the key under the mat. Ino and Sakura knew it was going to hurt a lot of people but they loved each other, they wouldn't let their parents separate them. Love was love, no one could choose it for them. The two girls left the village to live life, live it together happily.


End file.
